The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and a recording medium.
In recent years, there has been proposed a system in which an object called an avatar indicating a user is transmitted into a virtual space displayed in three-dimensional graphics, which is namely a three-dimensional virtual space, the avatar can walk around in the virtual space, and the avatar can also have a conversation (chat) with an avatar for another user. The virtual space displayed in three-dimensional graphics allows a user to feel more strongly as if the user were in the virtual space than two-dimensional graphics.
It is possible in the three-dimensional virtual space to cause an event to occur that is hardly conceivable in the real space, or an event to occur that occurs only in a fantasy world of a user. For example, JP H11-161812A proposes a technique for making a user feel as if the user were in a three-dimensional virtual world and floated outside the body, by switching a first person viewpoint (pilot avatar viewpoint) and a third person viewpoint in the virtual world.